


Return To Me

by Niongi



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, spank, whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niongi/pseuds/Niongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iason loves his pet so much, he fetches him from the slums, but what if Riki doesn't want to be fetched?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"It’s been a long time.”  Iason leaned against the cool metal wall, his arms folded over his chest.  He stared at his ill-dressed pet, a tattered bathrobe over his dampened body, and a ragged towel covering his head, how mongrel like.  Riki pulled the towel off, it couldn’t be him he slowly turned around.  It was him.  Iason Mink, Head of the Syndicate, right hand to Jupiter and Riki’s former Master, a Blondie Elite.  He was here.  The air felt cold on Riki’s skin, he felt himself shiver, but he knew it wasn’t from the chill in the air.  The Blondie smirked; he relished the look on his pets face.  Iason calmly walked towards his beautiful pet.  There was nowhere for Riki to run now, he would return to Eos, but most of all return to him. 

 

Riki stared dumbfounded; Iason was here, he hadn’t seen him for three years.  He had thought about Iason every day since then.  When he hit a lucky streak, was it him?  When Riki got his gang Bison to accept him, was it Iason?  Was it Iason who always stood behind him in the darkest of nights, or a demon, or was he coming for him?

 

Riki took a deep breath and blinked at his Mast—no…Iason.  The Blondie smirked and began to walk toward his wayward pet.  Riki stared and took a hesitant step back, shaking his head.  It wasn’t possible!  Iason let him go.  He was free now!  A true mongrel he didn’t need anyone!  He was not a pet he never was, least of all the pet of Iason Mink.

 

“Iason, what did you come here for?”  Riki shook his head to dispel the memories of his former master, it had been three years since then, there was nothing left, and Jupiter had made Iason get rid of him anyway.  He had been sent away as soon as Iason had removed his pet ring. 

 

Jupiter had also set up a new mandate.  All non-citizens were to be put to work in the Midas fields, a new agriculture program.  The slums were torn down and Loes City was erected, the Elites nicknamed it the “Mongrel City.”  All mongrels were given a low-class citizenship.  There were forced into jobs under the new program.  Some mongrels would get a primary education and would have the chance to serve the Blondie’s and Jupiter.  Mongrels who didn’t want to serve ran to the last sanctuary Dana Bahn.  The revolutionaries had stood against Jupiter and made their last stand in the old refinery.  It was the perfect place for Riki and the other mongrels; it was a symbol of freedom. 

 

Riki shook his head, his eyes filled with disgust.  “GET OUT!  I don’t ever want to see your face.”  He threw his towel in Iason’s direction; Iason calmly watched his pet in his little tantrum.  Iason, his face stoic calmly walked towards Riki.  Riki took several jerky steps backward, fear coursing in his blood.

 

“I’ve come to fetch you.”  Iason’s stoic manner and voice caused shivers down Riki’s spine.  Iason smirked at his pet’s obviously nervous demeanor.

 

“I…I...”  Riki backed farther away; he jumped as Iason gently pushed him onto the bed and removed his cloak dropping it effortlessly to the floor.  Iason locked eyes with Riki and slowly removed each glove and set them aside. 

 

“Ri-ki, have you already forgotten that you can’t turn me away?”  With his bare hand, Iason pulled Riki’s face up to his and smirked. “I shall remind you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Iason why did you go looking for that mongrel?”  Raoul frowned and touched the older blondies shoulder.  “You know he is useless my friend.  Iason listen to reason.  You couldn’t train him in the three years you kept him.  Now everything you taught him is gone.  He has been in those slums for a year.”  Raoul dropped his hand as Daryl, the house furniture, entered the room.

 

The Furniture nervously bowed towards Iason, and for a moment, he barely lifted his head signaling the need to speak.

 

“What is it?”  Iason turned toward the trembling furniture and looked onto him stoically.”  I see, Riki is awake then?”  He noted Daryl’s disheveled appearance and ripped shirt with a mundane amusement.  “Daryl please escort Sir Raoul out.  Once you have come to me for further instruction.”

 

Raoul shook his head and followed Daryl to the door, he paused and looked back, “I hope you know what you’re doing Iason.  It’s not a game you know. Just be careful _She’s_ always watching you.”

 

__________

 

“Let me the hell out of here, Iason…Iason! Fuck you!”  Riki slammed his body against the door with a harsh grunt. _‘Not again anything but his place.  I’d rather be cold and hungry in the scummiest of Ceres, then in **his**_ _bed in Eos.’_   He slammed his body against the door repeatedly until his shoulders and sides felt numb with prickles and needles of pain.  Looking around the room for something more constructive he smirked, eyeing the wooden chairs breakables.

 

___________

 

 _‘Ah, Riki must you always break my things?’_   The memory came unbidden and fucking unwelcomed to Riki’s mind.  He scoffed and chunked the next vase against the wall.  He remembered that _“Lecture”_ and the beating that came with it.  Even after the beating and the constant reminder of his _“Disobedience”_ he had been happy to break in _everything_ in that damn room, just as he would be happy now.  The only good thing is that Iason made sure Riki’s skin was never scarred.  Iason always had Daryl treat his wounds with a green mint smelling salve, burned like hell but the wounds healed in about six hours. 

 

Iason’s voice as much as he hated to admit it…haunted him.  The lectures, the beatings, the sex, and the constant reminder that Iason owned him, it was on those quiet nights with Guy that he had really thought on Iason with a sort of fondness and wanting.  Those that were left of Bison said he wasn’t the same as before.  Guy told him he often turned and cried out in his sleep a name he couldn’t quite say, soon after, Guy left Riki for Kili making Kili his permanent lover and taking complete control of Bison.  Riki meanwhile took up the reins of the resistance, those of the mongrels who were tired of the Blondies and Jupiter’s rule.  Riki didn’t care for the resistance but he was charismatic and people seemed to follow him blindly, so Riki the Dark led the masses of the Mongrels against Jupiter.  _‘Is that how Iason found me?_   Riki blanched and covered is mouth.  Was his capture really his own fault?  Was the failure of the resistance because of him?  Or did Iason just play along and then squash everything when he was so close to…freedom?

 

“Master Riki?”  Daryl called from the other side of the door, harshly breaking Riki out of his nostalgic musings.  “Riki-sama?”  Daryl had swore to himself that he would never try and hold down Riki again, his bruised face, and cracked ribs were the only result in his bravery.  “Sir, are you hungry?  Master Iason left for the afternoon.  He had instructed me to tend to your needs.”

 

“Tend to my needs?  Sounds like you’re taking care of a dog!  I can bathe myself, and you know I do wipe my own ass.  You can get the food and smokes though.”  Riki scowled at the servants silent recoil, “What?  Why aren’t you moving out there?” 

 

“Master Iason wished me to inform you that your smoking habits must be kept to a minimum.”

 

“In other words the same rules as before?”  Riki sighed and roughly kicked the door he chuckled at the obvious fright of the servant and slight yelp that followed, “Don’t worry Daryl, I’ll try not to piss on the rug and I’ll make sure I shit in my corner while you’re gone!” 

 

“Riki-sama, you shouldn’t say such things.”

 

“Well why not?  You know you can come in here Daryl.  I’ve had my shots.”  Riki smirked at the dead silence on the other side of the door.

 

“Master Riki you are wicked.” He muttered, “I’d better not, Master will be angry if I let you destroy his house again.  I’ll fetch you your lunch.”  Riki groaned out and set down the stool he had been planning to break Daryl’s legs with, in one swing.  Riki liked Daryl, but he obeyed Iason to the letter and reported to him often of his whereabouts and unruly actions.  Riki sighed and trudged over to the door.  He banged his head a few times on the wall and then stubbornly went for his bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to get a little tougher on Riki here soon. I warn you now, there will be portrayal of extreme violence.


End file.
